Daughter of Erebus
by Angelxinxbluexjeans
Summary: Dumbledore's plans are crashing around his ears because of a girl that refused to be forgotten and the Slytherins that refused to forget. Rated for language
1. I

Hi guys I've finally decided to stop being a bum and update this story. I'm sorry but I've written out the first 10 chapters or so... Don't kill me please.

Disclaimer: As to prevent spoilers my disclaimer is that all I own is the plot.  
Now let the show begin.

This also on my Quotev and Wattpad.

* * *

Percy had just gotten out of the car with Annabeth and Thalia. They were at the boarding school, Westover Hall, where Grover said two demigods lived in. When they pushed open the doors an ominous feeling came over them. Percy had his hand in his pocket and Thalia was rubbing her magic bracelet. They saw two adults come near them, Dr. Thorn and Ms. Gottschalk but Percy's attention was focused in a shadowy corner where two eyes could be seen. They were barely there, but they where there and it put Percy more on edge than the weird administrators in front of him. He heard a snap followed by Thalia saying" Oh, but we're not visitors, sir. We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."

The male teacher narrowed his eyes, one brown and one blue." Ms. Gottschalk do you know these students."

The woman looked confused before saying "Oh, yes. Now go back to the gymnasium." When they walked in Grover looked worried " Now there are either 3 demigods or 2 monsters. Either way it's problematic." He said.

"How is it 'problematic' Grover" Thalia said.

"If its a demigod they know who they are and if its a monster they are already friends with the others." Grover said as he opened the gymnasium.

The gymnasium was in total chaos. Girls were wearing spaghetti top shirts and shoes that looked like torture devices except two.

They were sitting with a boy obviously younger than them. One was wearing a green floppy cap and the other girl was wearing black clothes.

The young boy sitting in the middle was talking to them both about a card game, to which they both smirked and rolled their eyes.

"Are those the demigods we're looking for" Percy said looking at the small group on the benches.

"Yes" Grover said " But Dr. Thorn is already suspicious of us. We can't go up to them and leave without a fight" and that's when something clicked for Percy.

"Dr. Thorn is a manticore" Percy said in Annabeth's matter-of-fact voice

Annabeth looked at him" How do you know, Seaweed Brain"

" I just do, don't know- They're gone" He said looking at the bench. All that was left was a tear drop necklace, the hat, and some cards. The items led to a doorway. Percy walked through the others closely behind him. Unbeknownst to him the tear drop necklace appeared on him.

"Stop manhandling me. I'd appreciate if you let me and my cousin's go. Auntie's probably worried si-ow what was that." a female voice said.

"That was a was a warning shot. Next time I won't be so kind." Dr. Thorn's gruff voice cut through.

In that instant about a small army of monsters came out of the forest and attacked. Then in that instant Dr. Thorn slammed backwards about 2 feet, the boy and one of the girls appeared behind us, the other girl broke her necklace and chocker and started fighting.

About ten minutes into the battle Percy heard a "Permission to kill M'Lady." Percy stopped in shock. She wasn't just gonna kill the Manticore, she was gonna hit the girl. Nononononononono . "Permission granted" At that point two things happened the manticore disarmed the girl, The Hunter let loose that arrow, and the girl fell down pushing the Manticore over the edge. The Manticore grabbed her and in that second the boy grabbed her ankle followed by the other girl.

If you could see over the edge you would see dark lightning crackle down her arm and shock the manticore, effectively making him let go. You would then see a black figure come flying back from the edge letting out a string of profanities in various languages.

With the last of the monsters dispatched The Hunters attention turned to the three children. and asked them a question-

* * *

Yes I am gonna leave you with a cliff hanger sorry not sorry.

Angel out-S.A.


	2. II

Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 of DOE

* * *

_With the last of the monsters dispatched The Hunters attention turned to the three children. and asked them a question- _  
"Who are you child " The girl with the silver circlet said pointing at who they thought to be the oldest.

"And why should I answer to you" She said already standing in front of the other two. And that's when Percy noticed the armour on her skin.

Luckily Annabeth jumped in at that moment "Stop pointing that arrow at her and maybe she will answer" She yelled at the Hunters.

"Hi can you please tell us your name" Annabeth then turned to the girl. She was currently treating her injuries and waving off the other two children.

"I'm Mikheala Brandon and no you aren't getting my heritage." She said looking at the Hunters. She then turned her attention to getting the young boy off her lap while the Hunters set up camp for the rest of the night.

About five minutes in a figure wearing silver came out of the woods and called Mikheala and the other girl who was called Bianca. The other boy walked towards Percy who learned that he was 10 yrs old, his name was Nico, and he liked to be annoying. Well, the last one was self inferred but still. When Mikheala came out of the woods she was glaring at Bianca and the other girl with a look that reminded Percy of Hades.

When Percy looked at Bianca he understood her rage. She had become a Hunter and left Nico with Mikheala. He had this feeling that Mikheala wasn't cut out to be family but he also knew that she was going to try her damndest to provide for the youngest Di Angelo. It was then that he noticed the sun coming toward the area.

Clamping his eyes shut until the too bright light died down he heard Mikheala laugh before saying " Maybe I should stay on the East coast, everything happens over here." Opening his eyes he just turned to stare at Mikheala.

"What I do"

* * *

Skip to Capture the Flag

* * *

Capture the flag with the Hunters was unsurprisingly difficult; The Hunters were a lot faster than most of the campers. Nico had been placed on guard duty but he had disappeared from the river a while ago. The Hunters hadn't found the campers flag but the campers hadn't found the Hunter's either, Except two.

Mikheala had grabbed Nico and ran through the forest, using her shadow magic to avoid the Hunters an get to the flag quicker. She then told Nico the plan and let him get in position. She shadow traveled to get flag before running through the lines back towards the river.

"Now" she screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing the flag hard enough that the Hunters wouldn't have enough time to get to Nico before he got over the river. When the silver hunter flag turned orange almost all of the Hunters the hunters were yelling profanities in general causing Mikheala to cover Nico's ears before she paled drastically and said "Zoe, look behind you." Zoe did as well as most of the other teenagers to find the Oracle standing there with Mist coming out of her mouth and swirling out her feet.

"Approach, Seeker and Ask" Mikheala almost stepped forward without her own conscience effort before realizing that although the Oracle was talking to Zoe she was calling her closer, but Mikheala had enough of being controlled for one lifetime.

"What is my destiny" Mikheala was still refuting the pull of the magic around the Oracle but when the green mist around her darkened the tugging feeling only intensified.

_"Six will go west to the goddess in chains _

_One shall be lost in the land without rain _

_The newfound bane will show the trail _

_Only with the run away will Campers and Hunters prevail _

_The Titan's curse two will withstand _

_And one shall perish by the father's hand_

That was what set Mikheala off, her knees gave out as she started seeing memories fill in gaps that had been left after she got out of England. She saw flashes of pale gold hair, snippets of conversation and a lot of things came to light. The last thing she coherently thought was _That explains some things ._

* * *

**I hope you all know what this explains**

**This is Angel signing off(for now)**


	3. III

Mikheala awoke to blinding white. For a second she was confused, then she remembered last night with the Oracle.

"You're lucky to be alive." An Apollo camper said.

"How?" Mikheala was confused. Wasn't it just a small bout of memory sickness?

"It started off as just memory sickness that progressively got worse; Your memories must have been suppressed for at least three or more years. Then one of your stitches on your side broken resulting in a lot of lost blood. Ma'am, you almost died."

Mikheala was completely shocked, the she felt something stirring at her side. She looked down to find a curled up Nico Di Angelo just waking up.

"Morning Nico."

"Morning, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm able to leave now, correct?" That last part was directed to the Apollo camper still standing by her bed.

"Oh, yes."

When Mikheala stood to leave Nico tapped her and handed her something.

_Take care of Nico in place of Bianca, even I can see he prefers you. _

_Raise him right and I expect to be able to visit him._

_Also one last thing, the auras you give off, they're almost completely the same- look into that will you._

_-Percy Jackson_

Mikheala's mind stopped and stuttered on one thing, Auras. Magic. That had to be it. Nico couldn't be her brother, although Hades' spawn would produce similar auras, but not almost completely the same. Finally stopping her train of thought she decided to just check herself. The results were positive. Nico and possibly Bianca had magic. Crap.

"Nico."

"Yes"

"Come on. I got to tell you something in private."

When the duo got to the Forest Mikheala sat on the ground and began her tale of the Magical World. She told it without bias, though she did mention what bias the wizarding world had especially in the schools.

"Magic is real. Like wand-waving, pointy hatted, broomstick riding magic."

"I had the same reaction"

"Really"

"Yeah, shortums" Mikheala ruffled Nico's hair to find when she removed her hand it was covered with multicolored ice shards. She was shocked, she thought her magic had been completely bound.

"Don't call me that! I already have embarrassing nicknames from Bianca." He then reached up to fix his hair to discover that it was covered with shining shards. "How did you do that?" Mikheala simply smirked and said "Magic. Now go tell Chiron you're with me; He'll let you leave.

"Why would I leave?"

"To hone your powers of course." After he left she'd swear she heard in the darkness _Take care of my son Erebus spawn,_ accompanied by two glowing black eyes. _Hades, that's his deity parent. Shit this just got harder. _

Mikheala knew that her face probably showed her absolute stress but she couldn't help it, her memories just returned to her and that blonde haired git probably died in the explosion. That's when she realized why a prophecy returned her memories to her, The Department of Mysteries, a vengeful ex-Death Eater, bombs, the hall of prophecies. _DM and ME-B_. Mikheala, for the first time in forever, felt truly alone in the mess she was in.

_It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me  
Blown away in the summer breeze_

It almost feels like we never were  
All the time we spent was just a blur  
Now it's just me and a melody

So, what am I supposed to do?  
'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through

Without you I'm on my own  
Am I gonna be alone?  
And if it's only me, myself and I will I be fine?  
So far from home and I just don't know  
Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own

And maybe I'm falling on my face  
Maybe I'm standing in my place  
And maybe we're a million miles apart  
Or, maybe we're standing heart to heart

But no matter what I'm walking right off this stage  
And never looking back, looking back to yesterday  
No way, no way

I'm on my own, yeah  
As long as I got me, myself and I, I'm doing fine  
So far from home  
But now I know that I am gonna make it  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own

It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me

Mikheala jumped at the sudden clapping behind her. Chiron and Nico were standing there and Nico was holding a duffel bag.

"You have a beautiful sing voice Ms. Brandon."

"T-thank you." She stammered out, blushing. Nico noticed that she couldn't take a compliment.

"I trust you will take good care of Mr. Di Angelo while you two are away."

"Yes sir"

"And please check on the questers every once and awhile, they might need your help."

"Okay." Chiron walked away before stopping and saying "And Ms. Brandon."

"Yes sir."

"You're not on your own." He then disappeared before Mikheala could form a coherent response.

"Hey Mikheala."

"Yeah Nico."

"He's right, you're really not. You got me."

"And what does that mean Nico.

"You have a family, we both do." Mikheala smiled slightly before letting the shadows envelope them both taking them far away from Camp Half-Blood. _Until next summer Chiron. _She never realized that 'the blonde git himself' had just sung the same broken tune she did, the same emotions coursing through every fiber of his being.

**Oh my god, the angst. Also the first review telling me who the blonde git himself is gets a shout out in the next chapter. I feel like I have to explain some things, but I don't really know what. **

**Maybe I'll start with Mikheala- yes she cusses, and she is slightly jaded- ****which means dull, apathetic, or cynical by experience. Her abilities mirror that of a child of Hades but on a larger scale because Erebus used to be the ruler of the underworld until the gods took over. She probably think of Dumbledore in a negative light because- actually I'm not telling, that would be spoilers, and I've already dropped major hints this chapter. The actual plot will kick of next chapter which I might explain how Percy knew about the auras thing (great now I have to think up something plausible that actually makes since.) Also if anyone can guess what Mikheala's huge connection to Harry is they will get a shout-out also. Also have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I think that's it. This is Angel, signing off.**


	4. Interlude I- Memories

**N****o one has guessed it yet. Aww, I might just drop the ball here and whoever reads this first and reviews will get the shout out next chapter. **

~Flashback/Dream Start~

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_But he will have power the Dark Lord Knows not _

_And either must die at the hand at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live while the other survives. _

The yellowed parchment continued to wither as the 5 children committed it to memory. After they did so they looked at the grim sun god not noticing the paper had turned to ash.

"That's what it says." Apollo said appearing downcast. The blonde boy suddenly frowned before looking at said sun god.

"You were the reason the curse bounced off of him, weren't you." The sun god just nodded.

"I'll be taking my leave now." The children averted their eyes before the god flashed out leaving behind a strange warmth.

~Time Skip Within Dream~

Although Mikheala couldn't really see, she could hear, and what she heard disturbed her greatly.

"We can not allow them to become threats Minerva, can't you see. It's all in the name of the greater good."

"It is times like these, Albus, that I wonder whose greater good. Surely not the children, Have you rifled through their memories, too. "

"Only some, Enough to know that they know to much, although they seem to have strong Occulumency shields to hide who they got such information from. The dark haired, pale girl however has Occulumency shields for everything from her name to her past. She's a huge threat, she has to leave the country. No child has Occulumency shields that high unless they have something to hide."

"Albus, that could be because the girl is a natural occulumens, maybe she was an abuse victim and in order to not fall apart she shuts that part of her past away. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"Minerva, they're a threat to Harry. It's for the greater good."

The last thing Mikheala heard was_ Obliviate._

~Flashback/Dream End~

Mikheala shot up before looking across the room to find Nico still asleep. Taking that into account she thought of one of the dreams that she had before.

~Flashback Start~

She saw a boy with glazed absinthe green eyes just laying and looking brutally beaten on the bed in a pool of his own blood. He was so still he almost thought he was dead. Standing over him was a whale of a man holding what looked suspiciously like a whip smirking.

"Boy, that outta teach you to use your freakishness to make me drop a deal." He didn't say anything, just staring ahead. The walrus left and locked the door leaving the green eyed boy by himself. He finally turned and looked at the place Mikheala was standing and, as if he could see her croaked out,

"Who are you?" Refusing to be completely cheesy and say 'your guardian angel' or something like that she replied,

"Nobody, you need to know yet."


End file.
